


WWHD

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a what-would-Hermione-do moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWHD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eoforyth (DawnEB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/gifts).



> Written on 18 April 2012 in response to [eoforyth](http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Ron Weasley: belly, knife_.

Ron's eyes widened in horror as Rose, his sweet girl, seized the butter knife and plunged it into Mr Bear's belly.

"No!" shrieked Hugo, bursting into tears.

"Rose, why did you _do_ that?" Ron demanded, Summoning the butter knife and gathering Hugo into his arms.

"I _hate_ you!" Rose shouted at Hugo, stomping on Mr Bear and fleeing the room.

In the resultant silence, Hugo giggled.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"The dollhouse caught on fire, so—"

"Fire?" Clutching Hugo, Ron ran to Rose's room.

There was no trace of any fire, but Rose's dollies were sodden . . . and stank of piss.


End file.
